Inside Hell
by lirpa
Summary: slash. 1st in the Hell series


Inside Hell (1/1) Because I love triple H and Jericho, no other reason. To all the ususal suspects, Kay, shana, Grace, Darkflame, many thabks. This time especially to shana for helping me come up with the plot for the next few stories  
  
Part 1 of the Hell Series  
  
Inside Hell (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*Jericho's POV*  
  
It's one hell of a match, pardon my pun. It's a grueling physical match. And when they close that door on you it's hell,or so I've heard. I'm not likw my lover, I've never been inside the Cell, and I really don't want to eneter that ominous steel structure. If you want the truth I'm afraid I'll never come back out. Hunter's a stiff competitor, and for some strange reason he's angry at me. Could it be because I used hi soon to be ex-wife to my adavantage, used their marital difficulties as a tool, earlier this year? Nah, he told me himself that he was over that, that there were no hard feelings between us. I haven't cost him any titles or big matches in a while. Hell, I've stayed out of his way ... in the ring. I still seehim in the back, at the hotle, places like that. Of course I see him in the back, at the hotel, why would I avoid my lover? I have a feeling I should have though. I don't even have the faintest of clues why he pitched this match to Vince. I mean you don't usually ask your boss for the most vicious match in the business unless someone has seriously pissed you off. So owhy would Hunter ask for me in theCell at Judgment Day? Has our realtionship been just a game to him? Did he say he loved me while we were lying together in the afterglow just to get me to open up to him? Did he let me ... fuck him to gain my trust? Could he feel nothing for me, after all? Am I just a plaything? I can't stop my mind form wandering, especially after Hunter went to Vince. You know they say that he's the Game, I wonder if he's been playing me? I wonder if I mean anything to him at all? Proably not. After all, Hunter would do anything to get back the title, he probably sees this as simply eliminating a threat. he's told me more than once he's do anything forHogan's title, what he already sees as the Undertaker's title. Teh man who screwed himover at Backlash, and he out for revenge.  
  
But that title's still mine, I may have never had that one belt, but I hald it from December to march. Hunter had it from March to April, Hogan'll have it April 'til May; I'm the one that's left the biggest mark on the undiputed championship. I'm the best Undisputed Champion there has been, the numbers speak for tghemselves.  
  
Even I don't crave it like Hunter does, though. I don't plan for happenings months in advance, I roll with thej punches, so to speak. Like my realtionship with Hunter, I wonder how much of that he had planend? He's careful, and meticulous, everything I'm not. We'r like dark and light, ying anf yang, good and bad, we're opposites in everything but our looks. I really don't see what he sees in me, why he wants me for a lover. Make no mistake, when we go to bed I may be on top but Hunter's in charge. That's the thing with Hunter, he's always in charge, he has rto be in charge, he's even admitted he's a control freak. well, I supose at least he realizes that he has a problem. That's supoosed to be the first step, right? But even if Hunter has to be in charge teh sex is still mind blowing, the most incredible sex I've ever experienced, the things that man can do with his tongue! Oh Lod, the things that man can do when he's inspired. Taht's how he describes it, inspired. So even if he doesn't really care i'll always have a free source of great sex, right?  
  
*Hunter's POV*  
  
He makes me lose all of my control, control I'v efought longa nd hard to maintain throughout the years. when I'm near him it's like it's my first match all over again. When I'm around himi fell as green as the day I joined the WWF, sorry WWE. He's my achilles heel,my only weakness. And I hate it, I've worked so lo, and so hard, to master the Game, to become the Game, and one smile from a far from innocent man and I want to throw it all away. How can he do that to me every freaking time? How can I let him? Am I trully that weak? Do I crave his presence that much? Probably, but he doesn't need to knwo that, and I hope he never finds out; he could use that information to knock me right out of the title hunt.  
  
Yeah, that title means more to me than anything in the worl, except Chris. My sun rises and sets in Chris's smile. No one knows itaht though, because I don't let anyone know. Better they think all I care about is teh title. Better HE thinks all I care about is the title, then he won't try and make me change.  
  
How did this all start? Very simply, I asked himout on a date, to a romantic restuarant, we used the guise of business, talked about where we thought the company was going. I think I fell in love with him then; his vies, ideas for the future, are the same as mine. He sees where this company needs to go. It wasn't long before we were making like bunnies back at the hotel. Amd we haven't stopped imitating the local wildlife since. The thing about Chris is that he's a very dominating personality, he has to be on top. I hope that if he takes nothing else away from this realtionship he leasrns on top doesn't mean in charge. I'm in control, I'm always in control, he doesn't seem to mind, actually he's quite agreeable, most of the time. Like with any couple, I suppose, we've had our fights, I only care abou the title, I don't spend enough time with him. Hell, I once accused him of cheating on me with Mark, but I knew that wasn't true. Mark's very happy with Adam and Jason, very, very happy.  
  
But we're just normal people, we can get jealous, the single guys in the back really shouldn'y be single .. they're a thraet to everyone else's realtionships. Chris and I, thoough, we rarely speak, if you don't count that first night, or when he shouts when he cums, if you don't count the words I whisper to him when he's asleep. For us, a relationship is purely physical. So why do I feel like the sun is hiding when he frowns? Why do his smiles have the ability to brightn my day?  
  
That's why I asked Vince for this match. Tonight, I'll go out ther and show the wordl, Chris, and ... myself that I'm the one in charge. Hell in a Cell it had to be. I know that Chris is worried, but everything will be okay, after I prove that I'm in charge, of this realtionship, of him. And the only way to do that is inside the Cell, the onlly way to do that is inside Hell. 


End file.
